Playlist Of Love
by zestychicken2
Summary: 49 first songs on the itunes playlist turned into 49 oneshots under 1000 words. Difficult? I think not... Current: Her movements were created to make him tongue-tied and jumbled. Fran/Balthier
1. Upside Down

**Playlist Of Love**

**47 first songs on the itunes playlist turned into 47 oneshots under 1000 words. Difficult? I think not... Current: His life isn't very routine with a Viera in it. Fran/Balthier**

**A/N: It could end up being more than 47... I don't know though :D Wish me luck! Some songs are really stupid. IF YOU don't like the couple I'm currently on, bear with me - there are a lot of repeating couples.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Final Fantasy 12, but unfortunately I don't and am in no way making any profit from this story.**

**1: Upside Down**

**Artist: A-Teens**

**Couple: Fran/Balthier**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: His life wasn't very routine with a Viera in it.**

**Word Count: 687**

He watched, groggily and irritated, as his kitchen was being rearranged. He couldn't believe he was allowing this to happen, as it made his blood bubble just thinking about it. His brain ached from the lack of sleep, due to the lack - _whatever_ was that smell?

His eyes widen as a plate of food was placed on the table, a graceful smile, rare but there nevertheless, dancing upon her lips. In all honesty, he wasn't used to this at all.

The few days after he had found this wondrous creature to become his partner, a lot of things had started to change. It was amazing he was still alive to witness it all. Never before had his airship felt so foreign to him, but then seeing the Viera - a Viera out of all things - rearrange it was definitely worth it enough.

He knew she could sense him either thinking inappropriate things, mumbling inappropriate things, gesturing inappropriate things, or allowing his eyes to venture to inappropriate places with the way her ears flattened against her snow white hair, the tendrils of it falling down her back.

Balthier smiled at the thought of Fran, his new partner. Sure, it would be interesting. After all, he didn't see his ship looking any neater before she and he had met, and he normally didn't have a delicious breakfast spelled out in front of him. Grinning at the Viera, who only raised an eyebrow and ate her honey spread across a piece of bread, he plopped into the chair, the aroma of sweet smells filling his nostrils.

??

"You're moving things again, my dear?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow, watching her hips sway side to side as she walked from one end to another.

He leaned against the door frame, very accustomed to getting up in the morning, such a long while after the beginning of his normal routine, so that he could get breakfast. Though today there was nothing going on. He blinked, almost expecting her to pull food magically out of nowhere.

Shaking his head, he walked over to her, snatching her arm in the process and spinning her to face him. He looked accusingly, as though he _knew_ Fran changed his schedule so much because he hated it. Things were always topsy turvy, upside down, around the ship. The only constant thing were the people, and what their goal was. Fran and Balthier - and to steal.

He sighed, and let go of her arm, slowly turning back around. Fine, he wouldn't let _her_ get to him... He turned on his heel and left the room.

??

Still two years after they met, Fran never ceased to amaze him. Watching as she amazingly shoved the bed violently to the other side of the wall, and dropped a box of recently stolen pearls on the floor with a loud _thump_. His honey brown eyes trailed to her crimson ones, catching them for just a moment before he backed away.

It was really no use in irritating her about how it was _his_ room... Then again, maybe he should agitate her - surely she only did this on purpose...

Throwing his hands up, he left the room, his mind already wondering to something else. He refused to let her bother him.

??

"What do you suppose we do, M'lady?" He questioned, his eyes scanning over the impossible route map.

"It is simple..." She nodded, her hand pointing somewhere random on the map.

"But -" He was just about to inform her that her finger wasn't even near a red mark where they could go, but up in the buildings somewhere. Buildings definitely weren't safe so he was going to state this matter-of-factly.

But when he looked up, his lips caught hers. They were pure and soft as silk, as she cupped his cheek gently, and closed her eyes, her long lashes brushing against her mocha cheeks. His own eyes were wide with confusing and utter bewilderment, but as soon as it came, she pulled back and went back to explaining the map.

Surely his life didn't have any routine... He really wasn't expecting that.

??

**A/N: I hope you liked the first one :D I know I kind of did, though it just seemed like Fran would be really weird about moving Balthier's stuff around. Lol, they are so weird :P BUT MY FAVORITE COUPLE if you couldn't tell already :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed - I apologized it was kind of a crappy first - I am super tired. Might revise - we shall see O.o**

**-zesty-  
**


	2. Beautiful Love

**Playlist Of Love**

**A/N: I shall say this every chapter!! Every chapter is a different couple. If you don't like the couple I'm doing at the moment, check back in :D Surely there should be on in there that you like!! The second one - not sure how these are turning out so far. I've been dead tired every time I write :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Final Fantasy 12, but I don't and am in no way making any profit off of this. I also don't own the songs :D**

**2: Beautiful Love**

**Artist: The Afters**

**Couple: Vaan/Penelo**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Through the impossible, Vaan still tries to make her smile.**

**Word Count: 654**

Vaan had always been one of those people who was driven insane if he couldn't make the person standing next to him, or across from him, or diagonal, or even across the room, laugh. He twitched if a few funny jokes didn't even make them crack a smile, and it really irritated him _especially_ when they told him specifically he wasn't funny.

Though in the past few years, Vaan had decided that it wasn't his goal to make everyone else laugh. After his brother's death, he didn't see the point. How could he make others smile when he himself couldn't even smile? And that's when a more serious and determined, though still slightly stupid and fun, personality kicked in, and he wasn't the same Vaan everyone remembered. For a while, it scared a lot of people, but after a period of time they grew accustomed to this cockier blonde.

Things changed again when he had decided that fateful day, seeing the new Counsel for the city of Rabanastre, to steal from the Palace. When he was caught, the look on Penelo's face struck him down, and beat him, until his mind felt numb with a weight compressing it until there was nothing more to ponder.

He had hurt Penelo. It was the one thing he had promised never to change in his whole life; it was his duty not to hurt her, and to protect her from any harm. But the expression she wore, her usually pale (though peculiar with the hot sun of Dalmasca) and beautiful features, twisted up in pain, hurt, and betrayal just wasn't his best friend.

When he finally saw her again, still her features didn't hold a smile. Though they found each other through all odds, with the help of royalty, sky pirates, and a couple ex-captains, she didn't break out into a grin as she once would have. Instead, relief flooded her features, and his name rolling off of her tongue had been the most beautiful thing he had heard in a long time.

He had always acted dense of her feelings after that. He wasn't sure, if he had failed to protect her at countless times, and failed to make her simply _smile_ he could deal with the weight of vulnerability. And so, though it pained him to watch her slowly get closer to the others they traveled with, he kept quiet, turning away at the fondness between her and the young lord, and plugged his ears at the feebleness of her voice when speaking to the sky pirate he idolized.

Finally, when Bahumut was taken down, and the surreal aura of the situation wore off, there they sat in Rabanastre in front of the Strahl, gawking at it as though it were the most precious and sparkling gem they had ever seen with both sets of honey-brown eyes. Then it struck like a disease unwilling to stop...

He broke out into a grin, and ran up the ramp, turning around and watching Penelo from higher ground, "Think about it Penelo..." He smirked, a cocky expression finding his pursed lips, "We'll have our own airship soon... Then we can stand here and watch other people look at it like idiots!"

Watching his delighted face and the wonder that flickered through his eyes, finally at ease with the entire situation, Penelo allowed her lips to twitch upward. She allowed herself the relaxation of smiling - the first time in a long time. Normally, it was an unreadable expression, so people couldn't get into her thoughts... But now, running through Vaan's expressions and actions in her mind, she realized he wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was.

This allowed her to smile... Everything exploded in her face, making her mind finally realize what a beautiful, but fragile thing they held in their hands. It was love... Why?

Because through every tragedy, Vaan still tried to make her smile...

**??**

**A/N: Aww... Someone has to stick up for Vaan... They certainly don't like to think that he's the smartest guy in the game (which in reality he's not, but we'll cut him some slack) I hope it wasn't too bad... :D I'm still getting used to writing once again in story form. Script form really has its advantages :D I just love it!!!**

**Tell me what you think?**

**-zesty-!**


	3. Someday

**Playlist Of Love**

**A/N: So... This is an absolutely adorable couple. Anyone else agree with me? I'm going to say it again (I feel repetitive) If you don't like the couple I'm doing at the moment, there ought to be a couple (unless you like ridiculous crack pairings) in here you like :D I do all of them I can think of lol so bear with me!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the character, world, odd object, etc, content of this story, and am in no way making profit - it is clearly just for the entertainment of others. THAT RIGHT THERE IS MY PROFIT! (and review hehe)**

**3: Someday**

**Artist: The Afters**

**Couple: Larsa/Penelo**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Someday he'll get the guts to ask her...**

**Word Count: 881**

Honey brown eyes scanned the paper again and again, complete and utter disbelief spreading across it like peanut butter on toast. She couldn't understand quite what she was reading at the moment. Still her eyes were stuck on the same sentence, as though it were taunting her. It didn't make any sense.

_I'd like to ask you if you would be willing to give a relationship with me a try?_

There was that simple question... She had written him a whole page and a half letter, explaining what was going on in Rabanastre, and who was doing what, even about Fran and Balthier being back... But now... This was just ridiculous. In slightly sloppy, though still elegant, handwriting, this one simple question was asked, addressed to _Penelo Conar _in the _Royal City of Rabanastre_ - there was no way it wasn't hers. Sure there were a lot of people that she didn't know of in Rabanastre, but no one carrying the same name, and coincidentally knowing Larsa Solidor all in one...

Shaking her head, she left the room, not letting the letter leave her hands, as she knew she must seek out Vaan to ask his advice, and possibly a chance to steal an airship ride. She wanted to know _exactly_ what Larsa had meant, before seeing him at Ashe's coronation the month after.

??

"Lord Larsa, if I could make a suggestion..." Basch could hardly hold in his laughter as Larsa paced across the room and back, the light reflecting off of his distressed face.

"What am I to do, Basch?" He turned to him, his chocolate eyes wide with distress; in any other circumstance, Basch would have let out a chuckle, "I love her... I just cannot..." He looked down, as though ashamed to admit he had the guts to stand up to anything or anyone, but couldn't even ask the girl he loved if she would give their relationship a thought.

"Just write her in your reply to her letter..."

"That's hardly fair to her!" He objected, debating the matter while chewing lightly on his bottom lip. His pale skin seemed to get paler at the thought of in-person rejection after a whole month of anxious waiting. "I'll ask her after the coronation."

"That's being ridiculous if I say so myself, M'lord..." He nodded, determined to stand his ground on the matter, "Perhaps she is only waiting on you."

"What about her and Vaan?" He asked, changing the subject completely, a crease of worry filling his forehead as he ignored his remark, dodging the question skillfully. Basch did though, see through this tactic.

"I assure you, there's nothing there..." He shook his head, "Vaan is slightly... Thick headed - and though the feelings might have been there prior to her meeting you, they most likely shifted to you -" He stopped dead in the tracks of his words, something dawning upon him, "Were you the only one who didn't see how fond of you she was?" He questioned, his tone teasingly accusing.

The young lord whipped around, glaring daggers at the blonde smirking in front of him, "I command you to stop this conversation with me immediately - tis over as of now..." He walked out of the room, and Basch nodded grudgingly.

He simply couldn't argue with orders. But, walking cautiously over to the brunette's desk, he saw the letter from Penelo. Smirking to himself, he figured he might give Larsa a little bit of help - there was nothing against that in his order... And with a quick hand, trying to mock the elegant lettering as much as he could, he wrote a single question down on a piece of paper, helping himself to an envelope and jotting down the address on it, as though he knew it by heart, when he really had to glance back at Penelo's letter addressed to Larsa a few times.

He would send this off as soon as he left the room. After all, he didn't want Larsa questioning him... For he couldn't lie...

??

Penelo was damned if she was going to go to that coronation before knowing what that boy meant. Of course she had feelings for him, but she didn't think it right. How could a girl from the city - the former _enemy _city at that - marry Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. That she had no clue about...

Groaning in frustration, Vaan poked his head into the room.

"I think you love him too..."

"How would it ever work?" She glared at the ceiling, tracing patterns with her eyes on the wood.

"You only asked my opinion - though I _would_ get back to the poor kid before the coronation. I know it would kill _me_ to wait for a month."

She grumbled something unintelligent before piping up, "Let's go down to the Bazaar and see if anything food for sale for supper!" She suggested, allowing the paper to drop onto her desk; Vaan, having the attention span he did, obediently followed at the thought of food.

But below her letter, something she had been too preoccupied to notice, was another letter addressed to her, also from Lord Larsa Solidor of Archades - the real reply to her original letter. She of course wouldn't be seeing it...

??

**A/N: Woot! The longest one yet! So like, is it just me, or do you all see Larsa confiding his relationship problems in Basch. Basch, being completely clueless as to how to act... He IS thirty-six and not married yet... Does that happen to bother anyone else?**

**I liked that one - it seemed to have more dialogue. I don't know - let me know what you think... I understand Larsa might be a little less composed than he normally is BUT THIS IS PENELO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT sheesh! These two as a couple need more love O.o**

**-zesty-**


	4. Never Going Back To Okay

**Playlist Of Love**

**A/N: This one is a little more sad... I'm going to say this yet again :D Though I do hope everyone understands by now lol... If you don't like the couple I'm doing, please go to a different chapter... I've a lot of different couples, and one is bound to suit you :D With that again said, I shall move on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned it, Final Fantasy 12 is not mine. Nor is the music (or the artist in some cases haha) and I am in no way making profit.**

**4: Never Going Back To Okay**

**Artist: The Afters**

**Couple: Ashe/Rasler**

**Rating: T**

**Current: She says things won't be okay... And for once **_**she's**_** right, not Rasler.**

**Word Count: 778**

"Rasler, I -" She was cut off by a sharp turn of the man she was chasing after.

His snowy white hair was irritatingly perfect today, and as her glare bored into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel a little less angry at him with his beautiful eyes, soft lips, and silky skin. He was too wonderful to ever stay mad at, but this time she had to try - she had to create a reason for him _not_ to go.

"I must do this, Ashe..." He nodded, his voice low, and filled with regret; he didn't want to go.

But he was going to go... He was going to go for the people he loved who had fallen, to protect Dalmasca, and to protect Lady Ashe... to protect the love of his life.

"You don't _have_ to go..." She pleaded, her eyes wet with salty tears she strained to hold back; she couldn't let him walk to his death.

"Everything will be alright, Princess..." He put a hand to her cheek, a delicate touch for such a strong man, both physically and mentally; she could only shake her head and turn around, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. He couldn't help but let on a smile - she looked so like she did when they were young. "I promise..."

She turned around, and although her face was distressed, it held a certain accusation Rasler didn't like in the least. His eyes searched her face for the kindness he knew and love, but there was none. After a moment, he got the relief of her voice, "You mustn't be lying." She narrowed her eyes, "A broken promise would surely -"

He never allowed her to finish, but rather caught her lips with his own, pulling her close despite her distant struggles. There were reasons he was going that she just wouldn't understand, one of them being her all together. There was no way she would go for it, had he told her he was fighting for her. Ashelia Dalmasca had always been strong-willed and independent, and she wasn't about to lean on anyone for support. She would find it a ridiculous reason to throw life away.

"Stay safe, Ashelia... Things will be okay, and I will come back..." He smiled again, his knowledge slowly winning over her wit.

"You promised..." She shook her head, clasping both of her hands around his one, still held out towards her.

"And I shan't break that promise, my love..." He smiled at her again, kissing her head and brushing the soft blonde hair out of her eyes.

A fondness grew on her face, as she smiled up at him, a look of longing surging through her eyes. "Fight hard, Love..." She encouraged, her eyes confident now, backed with the words he had promised her, "And come back to me unbroken."

He smiled at her, and kissed her again, pouring just the right amount of passion into it, before pulling back and memorizing her features for over the hundredth time of his life, turning around again and walking away, leaving her there to watch him go. It would be the last time they spoke...

"Rasler!" She called, incase his promise did not hold true - though she did not doubt a promise from him.

He turned around, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. She could only smile, and say what she needed to say, "I do love you..."

"As I to you..." He smiled, and turned again with a new determination. He wouldn't fail her...

??

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca promised herself a long time ago, no matter what happened, she would live up to her strong will, and not shed tears for those who had fallen.

But now, as she stood by her husband, a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek as she looked at his body, unmoving and cold... Flowers of all kinds - Galbana lilies, roses, wild flowers - anything that matched was put into the assortment that surrounded his lifeless face.

_Surely this is the beginning of the end..._ Was the only thought that sifted through her grieving mind... Things weren't going to be okay anymore... Rasler was wrong.

She tried to think he was sleeping, but that only made her turn away. The snow-haired man, so young, couldn't have died - her mind was screaming that something was horribly wrong - that there had been some sort of mistake. And yet, when she reopened her eyes, she still wore the color black, she still wept when she swore she wouldn't, and Rasler still lay in the casket in front of her... He still laid dead, his promise broken.

??

**A/N: I didn't like that one much. It was slightly depressing, though I agree with some people when I say the moments between Rasler and Ashe would be total sap... Like with their flashback in the game? Is it just me, or does Rasler's voice really not fit him? Hrm.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-zesty-**


	5. Gives You Hell

**Playlist Of Love**

**A/N: I hate this song now O.o it really overplayed on the radio, but it makes for a good oneshot prompt, eh? This is the last time I will say it - if you don't like the couple I'm doing, please move to a different chapter. There, now that that's over I feel freed somehow... O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song (thank God), or Final Fantasy 12 (nooooz) and am in no way making profit for this writing!**

**5: Gives You Hell**

**Artist: All American Rejects**

**Couple: Ashe/Balthier**

**Summary: He drives her insane, but she enjoys it - it's just hard to admit.**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 670**

Hazel eyes pierced dirty blonde, as she walked along, behind most of the rest of her group, although her eyes were farther ahead than everyone expected them to be. She couldn't believe the events that had just occurred. Of course, it didn't help that no one could defend her cause, and that she needed so dearly for the sky pirate's aid that she couldn't refuse.

She caressed her bare finger, stroking it absentmindedly as she walked, her hips swaying back and forth, as her mind wandered, though her eyes still stayed glued to the same spot on the back of the pirate's head.

He had taken her ring. It was for greed and spoils, and it absolutely drove her insane. She was fighting to take down an empire - to restore the Kingdom of Dalmasca to how it _should_ be, and not at all to how Vayne had it controlled. But she couldn't get passed the fact he had taken her ring.

He didn't understand the meaning of it, of course... But it still outraged her. If she wore another matching ring on her _left_ ring finger, couldn't he simply assume? She sighed, thinking perhaps he wasn't as intelligent as everyone gave him credit for.

Then again, another thought crossed her mind that enraged her even more, causing one of her hands to ball into fists. No one saw it, but she felt ridiculous at the way she reacting, though for her ring, part of her mind saw it fit. The other thought had been - what if he had _known_ and took it from her anyways! What if he would never find something more valuable, and never get it back.

Glaring, she took in a deep breath, and released it, allowing her troubles of the subject blow into the wind with it. For now she would let it go, and would not say anymore about it. After all, it had been two years, and even the slightest chance of her receiving a ring (although already hers) from the sky pirate caused exhilaration in her long-since shut down heart.

Her mind knew that there was no way he would mean anything by giving it back, but she clung to the hope perhaps she could still be happy... Perhaps she could still take on someone whom she could start a family with, and see the future with in a stable condition, had he ever decided to give it back...

But this thought of happiness was interrupted by a voice. _His_ voice.

"Are you done brewing over there, Ashe?" He asked, his voice nonchalant in a smug sort of way; she knew he understood what she was thinking.

An over powering emotion of rage overtook her, as she bored her hazel eyes into his almond once, trying to will him with her irises and sense of sight to just _give it back to her_.

She sighed, still glaring, and turned to Basch, who was, at that time, explaining something about the map. Leaning over it, she tried not to be agitated at two things...

The fact Balthier was standing so close, or the fact she rather enjoyed the scent filling her nostrils coming from his being. A light smile twitched onto her lips. Somehow she felt as though her second round of thoughts might come true. Glancing up, _only_ for one peek - just _one_ peak at the man who had been the first to have to capture her breath in her own throat, proved to be a mistake that turned into bliss.

He glanced up at her in just the same moment, and when they locked eyes again, he did two things. One of which was raise both eyebrows, a habit of curiosity and lust - it could mean either, and smile at her tenderly. Ashe smiled back, and glanced down at the map...

He irritated the shit out of her... But it was fun in a way fun hadn't been for quite sometime... She just didn't like to admit it.

??

**A/N: That one feels really short. Jeez, what is that - under 500 words? Let us go check the word count......**

**(opens microsoft word, and copy & pastes)**

**Oh... Okay then! I guess... That works hahah 670 words... I still don't like this oneshot once. Rasler and Ashe killed my moood! Gaaaah! Rasler and his armor he never takes off O.o**

**-zesty!-**


	6. This Girl's A Straight Up Hustler

**Playlist Of Love**

**47 first songs on the itunes playlist turned into 47 oneshots under 1000 words. Difficult? I think not... Current: Her movements were created to make him tongue-tied and jumbled. Fran/Balthier**

**A/N: OKAY I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS ONE! I absolutely adore this idea, and I have no idea why! I just hope it doesn't suck O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the game. Sigh, or the characters. SOB BALTHIER NOOOZ!**

**6: This Girl's A Straight Up Hustler**

**Artist: All Time Low**

**Couple: Fran/Balthier**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Her movements were created to make him tongue-tied and jumbled.**

**Word Count: 735**

The sky pirate in him beamed with a sense of proudness he knew he couldn't achieve anywhere else. To know he had captured this gem, while everyone else worked with their partners that surely had a flaw. This girl - no, this _viera_ didn't have a single flaw.

Balthier sat on the stool at the counter of the bar. The wood was dark, and the air was musty with smoke, the ancient bottles of wine and whiskey clanking together in the background and gave off a very familiar and comfortable feel. He swirled the liquid in his crystal glass around, watching the yellow substance dance across the solid material around it. It seemed to mold to it, wherever it went, and that's when he turned around, for a specific and knowing hush fell over the bar.

Fran had just entered.

Letting on a grin, he watched as she made her way over to the counter. Her silky white hair, lusciously cascading down her back swayed from side to side, the soft curls framing her face bouncing slightly with her step. The way her tall, split stilettos clicked the floor, as her hips swayed to a rhythm only known in her own mind. Her ruby eyes shifted around the bar, as though seeking someone important to talk to, and locked in on Balthier with a sense of boredom and slight irritation when she found her mark.

Her suede ears swiveled back and forth for a moment, listening, amused, to the conversations being held around her, _about_ her in the very same room. Her armor was almost invisible in the dim light, but did not produce a dark glow to her skin. It seemed to brighten in the darkness, as her hand was brought to her face, the long nail on a slender finger, pushes some of of the silver woven hair out of her face.

"Care for a drink?" A voice interrupted the reverie in which Balthier was caught up in. His head snapped to the side, watching a man slightly shorter than himself, with dark hair, down to his shoulders, and almost even darker eyes to match. They shone with mischief and a desire Fran must have known all too well.

As she turned towards him, to look at him with an up raised eyebrow, Balthier couldn't help but flicker a smile. Though he hated to see her converse with the ones that treated her as a tool, as Fran was anything _but_, he loved to watch her features spread out evenly with beauty, as a certain sense of innocence overtook her face.

The way she shifted her weight from one leg to another had Balthier constantly darting his vision around her lean body that seemed to have anything mold around it, had she given it the chance. Fran was much like the crystal glass, and anyone who mustered the courage to do so, the liquid that would so easily mold around her.

Blinking her long lashes, as they shadowed her eyes in an almost eerie way, she prudently shook her head, her hair glimmering, catching the small amount of light, and seemingly aiming it all towards her. The bar's noise was starting to pick up again, but no one was about to miss the encounter with the proud Viera warrior, and the drunken man whose smile was a little_ too _friendly.

After being shaken off a few times (the laughter dancing in the sky pirate's eyes never taking a break) she walked over to him, and allowed herself to gracefully fall onto the stool. Without a glance as to what kind of expression of irritation she wore after the confrontation, he ordered her a drink as he placed a hand over hers.

She glanced at him, her eyes lighter now than they had been when she walked in. The expression seen up close temporarily paralyzed him where he sat, and she smiled with an all-knowing smirk. Though he mocked her, and her entrances, she secretly mocked him and his way of getting mixed up whenever she played her cards right. Leaning towards him, she brushed her leg against his, allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

"How was..." He trailed, at a complete loss as to what to say to her unusual smile of fondness towards him.

As much as Balthier hated to admit it, he was the exact same way... Fran was the crystal glass, and he was the always willing liquid, ready to mold as instructed by the shape of the solid around it...

??

**A/N: And it proves to be my favorite oneshot so far after I've written it :D Even though it didn't have a lot of Balthier being jumbled till the end, Fran does get her triumph hahaha!**

**So I just realized... I had been saving a few recent stories on my USB WHERE I'VE BEEN SAVING EVERYTHING for the past however long - year now? And it suddenly starts to delete stuff... And I'm like OKAY what the fuck? I'm really angry, because I had a perfect prologue to a Fran/Balthier story finished, proofread, and edited! I was so angry... There is NO way to get it back! But if you know of one, and you could let me know - you don't know HOW appreciated it would be. I would shower you in written stories, drawn pictures, and created videos :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews are much appreciated!**

**-zesty-**


	7. Six Feet Under The Stars

**Playlist of Love**

**A/N: I've been dreading this one. It might not turn out very good...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. By now you should know :D**

**7: Six Feet Under The Stars**

**Artist: All Time Low**

**Couple: N/A Romance - Vaan/Reks**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: The only thing Vaan could think about was how there was something wrong with the clock.**

**Word Count: 998**

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

There was definitely something wrong with the clock. It seemed to go too slow for what the young blond was waiting for.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The step was dreaded but quick. The stressed teenager had to go to his brother quickly, and he was late.

Soon a creak was heard. And there was something about Reks' face that scared Vaan. It wasn't the same irritated, or stressed, or happy, or upset expression that he normally wore, the boy two years older than himself being extremely predictable. This time, he wasn't, and that's truly what made the sun-kissed blonde stand, no matter _what_ exactly he had told people later.

"Vaan..." He nodded, and smiled as best he could, though his heart was beating as fast as it ever had before. He didn't wish to tell the boy this, but he knew he had to, or one day he would wake up and wonder where his brother had gone. That, in the long run would upset him more.

"Reks..." He repeated in the same tone, raising a worried eyebrow. He was concerned no doubt, when it came to his brother it was easy to tell. There was a sense of tension in the air that was pushing down around them, choking the both of them until they were both sure their life would end. Vaan swore he could hear his own heartbeat echo around the walls of the tiny room.

"I have something to say..." This time, Reks averted his eyes, not wanting to be in the line of shock. Obviously he had something to say, he had only said that about a million times before, insisting that Vaan stay in Migelo's shop, though the doors that day were closed to customers, and await his return.

"Then say it..." Vaan mumbled, irritated with his older brother's way of saying things to the utmost dramatic poise. It didn't make sense - why didn't he just come out and say it? Nothing too horribly bad could happen to them, considering they had basically lost everything they had.

The blonde was the most wrong he had ever been in his entire life...

For some odd reason, he didn't think it could happen. Though Reks was easily old enough to do so, and had no one to stop him from making the decision, Vaan not being older than he, his brother never thought the mixed blonde-brunette would ever go through with it.

When his parents had died it had been different. He had his brother who was going through the same thing. They could be there for each other, both with the same views and opinions on the matter at hand, though Vaan understood it less than Reks did. But this time it was not alright. This time, Reks had a view Vaan didn't understand, and didn't _want_ to understand. This time, they were different... And it could prove fatal for the boy.

Vaan had always wanted to be like Reks in every way. Though he had eventually turned down his own path, straying from Reks' perfect personality, into something a little more deviant, it didn't stop him from idolizing his brother. It had always been Reks and Vaan, Vaan and Reks, and the blonde didn't want that to chance. With an eyebrow risen, he questioned the answer he was about to get; the one he never expected.

"I'm going to war."

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Reks anticipated his brother, hot headed and idiotic, to snap. He would yell and scream and try and stop him from going, using every antic in the book whether it be, don't go because someone else will fill your spot, to don't go because Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to. Hearing all the topics of why he _shouldn't_ go surely would have turned Reks' head, and make him wonder if he had done the right choice, though in his heart he knew he had... But what exactly had happened was not something that he was expecting.

Dead silence was a peculiar thing. It stung worse than words, it broke worse than actions. It was severe, and Reks finally found the reason they _called_ it dead silence. Everything about his brother had theoretically died the moment he decided to lock honey eyes with him. The hurt and the confusion that was painted over his brother's face was enough to tell him perhaps he had approached the subject all wrong.

"What?" He whispered, for the first time in his life, not coming up with something witty to retort with. He fell back on the chair he was sitting in, and looked at the floor, dark by the dim lights, making his mood not in the slightest better.

He wished to be under the stars again, where Reks always told him if he grew up tall and strong, emotionally and physically, he would be able to touch them. He vowed to himself to live up to Reks' promise - to become a sky pirate. But after what he had just heard, he knew... Perhaps he didn't have the courage to do so anymore... He'd always be six feet under them, especially without his brother to lift him the last stretch of the way. Looking back up, his eyes swirling with a mist showing he might, for the first time in a long time, _cry_, he asked, "Why?"

"I have to fight..." Reks immediately answered, hating the silence far more than the blonde sitting only a few feet away from the heavy wooden doors he had just opened, "I have to protect what we have."

"What do we have besides each other?" He questioned, coming up with something far more intelligent than witty for once too; Reks considered this for a moment, and opened his mouth to answer, but his brother cut him off, "Protecting what we have as a whole, would be to stay here."

"Let me rephrase then..." He said in a soft voice, allowing the door to shut on it's own and walking to his brother, squatting down, and placing a hand on the fifteen-year-old's shoulder, "I have to protect you... What we're going to do is very important, and I have to fight for Rabanastre's safety, so that I can protect you..."

Vaan looked away, deciding on anger for his brother. He didn't want to leave it on this note, so he allowed himself another question despite the fact he was being generous to saving words, "When do you leave?"

"Two days..." Reks answered glumly. He didn't expect to leave his brother so fast, and especially on how fast their terms with each other were lessening. "Please don't be angry. I don't wish to leave you when you're angry with my decision."

"How could I not be?" He almost snapped, closing his eyes to diffuse what he just said. He didn't want the conversation make them fight any worse.

"You've every right... But please, be angry with me when I come back."

"And if you don't come back?"

"I will... I promise..." He nodded, a newfound determination filling his features. He glared hard, but not out of anger, it was more out of his will to live for everyone who needed him there, but soon, looking at his brother's still-upset expression he smiled, "It'll all turn out okay, Vaan... I promise..."

With that he stood up, "Come find me later, okay?" The blonde could only nod.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The footsteps were loud, echoing off of the tall walls of the room. The now slightly relieved teenager slowly walked out, not wanting to leave his brother.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

There was definitely something wrong with the clock. It seemed to go too quickly for what the blonde was dreadfully waiting for.

??

**A/N: Oooo, I actually had a plan on how to end that one. That was awesome! I really like this one a lot, and I hope you guys do too! :D**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
